


Getting to Know You

by ClaraLuna98



Series: The Unsolved Quartet Stories [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Shane and Helen go on a little date





	Getting to Know You

“You ready to go?” Shane asked. 

“Just one sec!” Helen called from the bathroom. “Are Sara and Ryan meeting us there?” She grabbed her purse and met him at the door.

“Actually, I wanted us to spend some time together. Just us.” Shane seemed nervous at the admission. 

Ever since the four of them had entered this new relationship, it was evident that the two of them were the furthest from each other. Shane wanted to fix that. 

“Shane.” She smiled softly at him. Standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. 

“Ryan and Sara are having their own little date night tonight. They’ll be back late so I figured why not. It’ll be fun.” 

“It does sound fun.” She took his hand. Shane leading her out to his car. “What did you have planned?”

“Nothing fancy. Just dinner. Maybe a movie.” He shrugged. “I figured we see where the evening takes us.” 

“Works for me.” Shane opened the passenger side door for her. 

“So what are you feeling?” He asked, taking his spot in the driver's seat. 

“Sushi?”

“Sushi it is.” 

…

“Wait wait wait.” Helen said, laughing between bites of sushi. “Did I ever tell you about the time Ryan almost set the kitchen on fire because he was singing his popcorn song and wasn’t paying attention?”

“He didn’t!” Shane cackled. 

“He did! He didn’t notice till I came in!” The two laughed till they were breathless. 

“Sometimes I wonder how he’s survived this long.” Shane commented. A look of pure fondness on his face. 

“I could say the same for you.” Helen pointed her chopsticks at him. “With how often you taunt the demons on location.” Her tone was flirty. And Shane was a little caught of guard by it. 

“Oh please!” Shane waved her off, his cheeks pink. “If they were any threat I’d be dead by now.” 

“You’re luck's gonna run out.” She stuck an Alaska roll in her mouth. 

“Okay.” He rolled his eyes playfully. Helen stuck her tongue out. Giggling. 

“Either way you’re gonna end up giving our boyfriend a heart attack.” 

“Ryan’s a tough guy. You’ve seen it he’s been getting better.” Helen nodded. 

“I guess you’re right.” She agreed. 

“You ready to go?” He pointed at her empty plate. 

“Yeah.” She reached into her purse for her wallet, but was stopped by Shane. 

“I’ve got it.” He assured. 

“You sure?” 

“Totally. You can get the next one.” He winked at her, and a lovely blush creeped onto her face. 

After leaving the restaurant the pair found themselves in a nearby park. The late June night warm around them. Helen kept close to Shane as they walked. Conversation flowed easily between them as they learned more about each other. Discussing everything from their childhoods to Sara and Ryan. At one point, Helen reached out and took Shane’s hand in her own. 

“This was a great idea.” She complimented. “I’m glad I get to know you better.” 

“Me too.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “Anything else you wanna do tonight?” 

“It’s getting kind of late.” Helen checked the time on her phone. “I’ve got to go in early tomorrow morning.” 

“Just back home then?” Helen nodded. “Alright. Sara and Ryan should probably be home soon too.” 

…

Ryan and Sara were in fact home when they returned. Sara laying in Ryan’s lap as they watched tv. Both of them looking as if they were fading in and out of sleep. 

“Hey you two.” Helen greeted, catching their attention. “How was your night?”

“Not too bad.” Ryan shrugged. “Our original plans fell through so we had to improvise.” 

“What about you guys?” Sara asked, picking her head up a bit. “What did you do tonight.” 

“Got some sushi. Hung out in the park.” Shane smiled at Helen. “Nothing much.” 

“Aw, Ry.” Sara cooed. “They had a little date night.” 

“So?” Helen asked. Her tone teasing. “He’s my boyfriend too.” She approached the couch and Sara sat up for a kiss. Helen kissing Ryan a moment later. 

“We’re just glad to see you two getting closer.” Ryan said. “You guys have fun?” 

“We did.” Shane draped himself around Ryan’s shoulders. Kissing his cheek. “We had a great time.” Sara kissed Shane’s cheek. A smile plastered on her face. 

“It was nice.” Helen agreed. She leaned over the couch and left a chaste kiss against Shane’s lips. “Can’t wait to do it again.” 

“Well don’t forget you’re mine tomorrow night.” Sara sat upright and pulled Helen into her lap. 

“Of course.” Helen kissed her cheek. “We’ll leave the boys to their own devices.” 

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Shane kissed the column of Ryan’s neck. A pleasant hum coming from the smaller man. 

“I’m sure.” Sara pulled Helen closer to her chest. 

“Don’t worry.” Ryan said, stilling Shane’s movements. “You ladies can join us when you get home.” Shane chuckled. 

“Oh boy.” Helen deadpanned. “I can’t wait.” Ryan shoved her playfully, Helen breaking out into giggles.


End file.
